


Consorts

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Drama, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Multi, OT4, Romance, fictional fic in a fictional fandom, oblivious bisexual thomas cromwell, ot3: political power trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: In a world in which a King and a Queen can choose a man and a woman to marry and to have children for them when they can no longer have children together, things change between the four of them. [What Handmaid by Panboleyn might look like in my Tudors OT3 verse]
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England/Thomas Cromwell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Consorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allegories In Media Res (AllegoriesInMediasRes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts), [PanBoleyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanBoleyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Handmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167057) by [PanBoleyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanBoleyn/pseuds/PanBoleyn). 



“No Harry, not every King and Queen falls in love with their consorts but when they do it is very special”

When he was a child Henry had heard the story as a simple love story but he knows now that it was much more than that - that if Guinevere and Arthur loved their Lancelot and Elaine it was also a rare thing indeed. Much of the time consorts were merely chosen as a means to give more children to monarchs without the need for an embarrassing annulment.

He had never thought to use it. In fact it was Katherine who had reminded him of it and Henry felt true regret that it had come to this - once he had thought he would need no one but her. Once their hearts had been each other’s alone. Henry still felt that echo. But he admired that she had come to him with this - had seen the necessity of it as now she could bear no more children.

-

The relief in Henry’s eyes hurt but Katherine could also see something else - something that might say that he was glad to not annul their marriage after all. But she could also see that if she had not done this, had not swallowed her pain? He would have fought to dissolve their marriage and Katherine could not know how it might have ended for her and for Mary.

At least this way Mary was safe. At least this way, the children born to the consorts of the King and Queen would be hers as well as Henry’s. It would hurt to share Henry with another but this way Katherine would know she had chosen her. Would know she could trust her not to undermine her and Mary.

It was the Queen who chose the consorts, though the King would have to approve of them both. The Princess Consort would be a noblewoman - not royalty but well born and moreover Katherine knew she wanted a young woman with intelligence. She wanted a woman worthy of being Queen beside her - graceful, kind, brave and witty. The Prince Consort was another matter - to curb ambitions to simply rule himself he was often low born - as if he owed everything to the favour of his monarchs a rebellion was unlikely.

Katherine knew that in the past monarchs had chosen prince consorts who were not greatly intelligent because they wished to minimise the threat that they might pose - instead preferring to focus on charming men who looked as though they would easily produce strong sons. She also knew that that was not what she wished for - she wanted both her and Henry’s consorts to be able and worthy of a crown. Perhaps she should merely have chosen two who will present no challenge to her place as Queen but Katherine wants her children to have parents who can guide them, who can rule for them if the worst happens. 

And she wants this for both the Prince and Princess Consort. 

Finding them would be her next task. She does not expect the answer to come to her so quickly, though when it does there is a part of Katherine that is not at all surprised.

She thinks of Thomas Cromwell first. Her impression of her husbands secretary might have been coloured by his employment by Cardinal Wolsey but she sees Henry speak to him one day and is curious.

“He is a bright man - not long arrived back from the continent.” is what Henry says and as Katherine watches she sees intelligence, efficiency and political brilliance. She also sees an unexpected gentleness, a kindness and a dry wit.

Anne Boleyn is a surprise but she is also entirely not. After all, Katherine knew that the Archduchess Margaret had made a great favourite of her, that Queen Claude and Marguerite of Navarre had both esteemed her, that she had been given an education equal to the best educated royalty, that she was one of the shining stars of the court.

Anne is spirited, brave, intelligent and politically brilliant. She is also kind and graceful - not perhaps a conventional beauty but there is something about Anne Boleyn.

She dances with Thomas Cromwell once and they seem to fit together - both black haired and olive skinned. Both worthy of crowns, thinks Katherine.

And as it happens Henry agrees.

“Well Kate, it seems we have our consorts to court”

-

Explaining to Mary is not as hard as Katherine had thought it might have been - she and Henry both assure her that they love her and that she would make a wonderful Queen but England at large is not ready for the idea of a Queen ruling alone. 

“And because I cannot have more children your father and I would like to give you siblings my darling” 

It is a kinder version of the story that they tell their daughter but it is not an untrue one either - Katherine had worried what might have happened with only Mary as Henry’s heir if something were to happen to her and it is true that England is uneasy with the idea of female rule. And her heart is eased by hearing Henry tell Mary that it is not that she is not enough, that she is his pearl. 

“Mama, will they love me too?” 

“I promise, I would not chose anyone else to be your second Mama and Papa if they do not love you very much” 

Katherine says it and she means it. And perhaps more than anything else, it is their kindness towards her daughter that has steered her towards Thomas Cromwell and Anne Boleyn. 

Anne who had taught Mary a dance and to play a new song. Thomas who had gravely listened to Mary when she had asked him if he might teach her Italian and had agreed, “If your highness parents will permit it” There might be others who were of higher birth but for Katherine it matters more that she can find two who will be kind to her daughter at the least. And perhaps even another set of parents for Mary to love. 

-

Katherine watches them together too and thinks they might both have been drawn to each other even if she had not decided to chose them for this position. If, of course they accepted - but she thought it very likely. For a noblewoman the position of Princess Consort meant becoming a Queen in all but name if they proved themselves capable and Katherine had no doubt that Anne Boleyn would prove capable and for Thomas Cromwell becoming Prince Consort would mean rising higher than he would have ever dreamed. And he too, might become a King beside Henry in all but name. He would certainly be a father of Princes and Princesses. 

And somehow Katherine thinks, if she does have to share Henry’s bed with Anne at least she knows that Anne is worthy of it. That Thomas is worthy of being a father of a dynasty.


End file.
